Otitis media is among the most common diagnoses made by pediatricians. A majority of children may have at least one episode of otitis media (“earache”) prior to their third birthday. Otitis media is often caused by an inability of the eustachian tube to drain fluid from the middle ear. Otitis media is often treated with antibiotics.
A significant number of children exhibit recurrent episodes of otitis media and/or otitis media with effusion. Treatment of these more severe cases often involves the placement of a tympanostomy tube through the tympanic membrane to provide adequate drainage of the middle ear and reduce the likelihood of future infections. Tympanostomy tubes provide fluid communication between the middle and outer ear (e.g., pressure equalization) and typically fall out spontaneously within about a year of placement. Tympanostomy tube placement is among the most frequent surgical procedures performed in the pediatric population. It has been estimated that more than a million tympanostomy tubes may be placed each year, with typical patients being between about 18 months and 7 years of age at the time of the procedure.
Tympanostomy tube placement is typically performed in an out-patient surgery setting under general anesthesia. The physician typically first examines the external auditory canal and tympanic membrane under microscopic visualization through a hand-held conical shaped speculum. The physician then makes an incision in the tympanic membrane (a “myringotomy”), typically using a standard, small profile scalpel which the physician advances through the conical speculum. In many cases, the physician will then place the tympanostomy tube through the tympanic membrane, typically using a basic tool for holding and advancing the tube into the myringotomy. The physician may then pass a suction device through the tube, into the middle ear, to aspirate fluid/effusion from the middle ear.
A wide variety of tympanostomy tubes is commercially available, and a still wider variety of other tubes has been proposed. Systems have also been proposed to both perform the myringotomy and deploy the tympanostomy tube with a single treatment assembly. In recent years, more complex and expensive systems have been proposed for diagnosis or treatment of the tissues of the ear, including systems using laser energy for forming a myringotomy, video systems for imaging of the ear canal, and the like. These various proposed alternatives for tympanostomy tubes and tube placement systems have met with varying degrees of acceptance. Some proposed alternatives have been overly complex, overly expensive and/or ineffective. Thus, to date, standard tubes and tube placement procedures and devices have primarily used.
Improved devices, systems, and methods for delivering pressure equalization tubes to a tympanic membrane without requiring multiple devices and operator-performed steps can be found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0015645 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. A system for automatically puncturing and delivering a tympanic membrane equalization tube (i.e., tympanostomy tube) is described. The system can be used to deliver a wide variety of pressure equalization tubes to the tympanic membrane. The current invention is directed to one such tube, which has been specifically designed to remain in the tympanic membrane for a prolonged period of time.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description that sets forth illustrative embodiments, in which the principles of the invention are utilized, and the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals indicate like elements.